


Post Alley

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seattle, post lolilo, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Lovely Little Femslash Day Four: Fluff</strong><br/>While waiting for her baggage at Seatac airport, Bea runs into someone she hasn’t seen in almost a year. Since they’re in Seattle, it’d be against some sort of rule <i>not</i> to get coffee together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @megwinter for betaing.

The Year Nines had invaded.

Well, Bea couldn’t be _sure_ they were Year Nines, really but there _were_ hundreds of them, or at least dozens, and they’d descended on the baggage claim like a hoard of cockroaches. All she wanted was to get to her hotel and take a shower to get rid of the gross airplane feeling, but she couldn’t leave until she got her luggage and from the looks of things, that could take a while. She was debating the relative merits of shoving through a large group of fourteen year olds when she heard a familiar voice.

“Beatrice?”

She whirled around and found herself staring at—“Ursula?” For a second, Bea couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t seen Ursula since the the night before she’d left for Wellington, when the two of them had stayed up all night getting drunk off wine. The night she’d almost—

“Oh my God, it _is_ you!” Ursula said, pulling her into a tight hug. “What are you doing in Seattle?”

“I decided to step off here between New York and San Francisco,” Bea said. She wondered if they were close enough that Ursula could feel how fast her heart was beating.

“Right, your year abroad. I didn’t realize you’d be in this part of the country.”

Bea finally let go, but only because she wanted to get a better look at Ursula. “What about you, what are _you_ doing here?”

“I was staying with family in New York,” Ursula said. “I figured if I was already in the states I might as well come to Seattle, since I’m applying to universities here. Were we on the same flight?”

“Well, that’s my baggage claim,” Bea said. She blushed.

Ursula smiled, and Bea realized in a flash that of all the smiles in Auckland, Ursula’s was the one she’d missed the most. “Mine too.”

Bea burst out laughing, the comedy of the situation finally hitting her. “Are you telling me we spent six hours on a plane together and _didn’t notice?_ ” If they’d known they could have convinced someone sitting near one of them to trade seats so that they could spend the flight together. Bea felt an odd pang at the thought. They could have spent the last six hours ago if they’d only known. They could have talked about what had almost happened the last time they saw each other.

“I think so,” Ursula said. Bea hugged her again. She could have kept hugging her forever, but reluctantly let go after a socially acceptable amount of time. 

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait to get our bags?” Bea asked. The year nines hadn’t dispersed _at all_ and she was starting to get impatient.

“We could go somewhere else come back in twenty minutes,” Ursula suggested. 

“Yeah, but where would we go?”

Ursula shrugged. “Excuse me?” she said, flagging down a security guard. “Is there any place we could get some food without going back through security?”

“And coffee,” Bea added. The time difference between Seattle and New York was only three hours but she was exhausted.

The guard pointed. “There’s a Starbucks pre-security,” she said. “Up the stairs and past where you go to check your bags. It should be easy to find.”

“Thank you,” Ursula said.

They walked up the stairs together. “I can’t believe I’m going to a Starbucks,” Bea said. “Vegan Fred is turning over in his grave. Or, you know, his ridiculously nice flat. He’s turning over somewhere, all right?”

Ursula laughed. “I think he’ll forgive you this once.”

“I suppose it _is_ the authentic Seattle experience or something,” Bea said, with a prolonged and very fake sigh.

They found the Starbucks and ordered their coffee. Ursula also bought a blueberry muffin, which she offered to share. When their drinks arrived, they found an empty table and sat down. Finding things to talk about was easy, and Bea realized how much she had missed Ursula in the past—well, since she’d left for Wellington, honestly. Of course, there’d been other things happening in Wellington that had distracted her.

As though reading her thoughts, Ursula said, “So, I heard what happened with you and Ben.”

Bea shrugged and stole a bite of the muffin. She didn’t really want to talk about Ben, not when Ursula was sitting across the table from her and making her feel less homesick than she had since leaving New Zealand. “It was hard, but I think the year apart will do us both some good.”

“Are you dating at all in the meantime?” Ursula asked, not looking away from her coffee.

Bea hadn’t thought much about it. “I suppose so,” she said. “No reason not to, really.”

“Would you want to maybe go out with me? I don’t know how long you’re in Seattle for, but I’ll be here a couple of weeks.”

Time stopped for a second, Bea was sure of it. The only other explanation would have been that she was momentarily speechless, but that, of course, was impossible. 

All of a sudden, she was bombarded with images from Year Thirteen. How Ursula always smiled like it mattered. The way she’d helped them all hold it together after Hero’s birthday. But the image that loomed most heavily was the night before the road trip, how they’d slept in the same bed, close enough to touch, and it was only the thought of Ben that had stopped her from closing the distance between them. 

The memory was so overwhelming that for a moment, Bea could have described exactly how Ursula’s hair had smelled that night. She’d wanted to kiss her so badly that she’d found herself leaning in, and Ursula had leaned in to, until they were only an inch apart and Bea had forced herself to pull away. Later, she’d chalked it up to the wine, but she’d never been able to believe it.

“Yeah, let’s go out!” she said, once she’d regained her voice. “Can it be tonight? After I’ve stopped at my hotel to shower and change?”

Ursula grinned at her. “Perfect! I was actually thinking of going somewhere to take pictures tonight, would that be all right? The place isn’t too touristy, I think you’ll enjoy it. We could do dinner afterward.”

“That sounds awesome,” Bea said. Her heart was racing, and she wondered if tonight she might finally get that kiss. “Let’s do it.”

They returned to the baggage claim, which was blissfully free of Year Nines, and found their two lone bags moving around in circles. Once they retrieved them they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at Bea’s hotel at seven that night.

Bea found herself suddenly struck by nerves at 6:30, and was relieved when Ursula showed up early. 

“Are you ready? I know it’s not seven yet.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. How are we getting to this mysterious location?” Bea asked.

“I thought we could walk, it’s not far. That is, if that’s okay with you?”

“Walking’s fine,” Bea said quickly.

They left the hotel and began walking through downtown. Bea’s nervousness dissipated as soon as they started talking, and she remembered that she _liked_ Ursula, and they were _friends,_ and that really, there was no reason for this to feel weird. After about ten minutes of walking, Bea could see that they were heading towards some sort of outdoor market. She could just barely make out the sign…

“Pike Place Market?” she asked, trying not to show her disappointment. “I thought you said it wasn’t touristy.”

Ursula shook her head mysteriously. 

“Then where _are_ you taking me?”

“Somewhere I read about online. I just hope I remember how to get there,” Ursula said. She led the way down a steep street and into an alley. “I think this is it. Look.” 

Bea looked at the wall Ursula was pointing at. It was covered in globs of paint, or—wait, that wasn’t it, it looked like—“Is that _gum?_ ”

Ursula nodded. “I thought it would be a good place to come and take pictures. Do you like it? It seemed like something you’d enjoy seeing.”

Bea looked again at the chewed up gum, various colors bleeding together to form a mosaic. It was one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen.

She _loved_ it. 

“This so gross,” Bea said.

“It’s all recent, too,” Ursula told her. “They just washed off twenty years’ worth of gum, so everything there now is just a few months old.”

Bea went closer to get a better look, but was careful not to touch. “We should come back tomorrow and add some,” she said. “Make our mark on Seattle.”

Ursula just laughed.

“Do you want to take some pictures now?” Bea asked.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that. I was also thinking of coming back tomorrow in the day so I could get some with different lighting.”

“Can I help?”

“Tonight or tomorrow?”

“How about both?” Bea suggested. “Tomorrow can be our second date.”

Ursula’s smile was bright enough to light up the entire block, even if there hadn’t been streetlights. “That sounds nice. You can even bring a packet of gum if you want.”

“I think I will.’

She took a step forward, then leaned in. Ursula mirrored her motion, and maybe this wasn’t quite a Hollywood moment, but Bea had been waiting a whole year for this kiss. When their lips touched, it didn’t matter that they were standing in front of a building covered in other people’s chewed up gum. If anything, that made it even more perfect.

Bea wrapped her arms around Ursula’s shoulders and poured a year’s worth of pent-up feelings into the kiss. Then she asked to borrow the camera and made her stand next to the wall so that she could take a picture. 

She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> The Seattle Gum Wall is 100% real. It's disgusting and I love it.


End file.
